Gaara's First Love
by 0mE1516
Summary: Gaara Sukichi is a former straight A high school student of Shirokin High School, who is now experiencing love
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's First Love

By: chichi1415

THE INVITATION

Gaara Sukichi, a former straight A, high school student of Shirokin High School, has been very popular in all his years of school, but is also quiet, sensitive, lonesome and very handsome. Girls who asked Gaara out were rejected and hearts were tarnished. The boys of his school have been picking fights with him because they're jealous of his popularity with the girls and the boys' girlfriends. Gaara's life so far has been miserable and full of sadness. He lives with his grandmother, a mile away from the school. Nae Miyazawa, (me) who was one of the girls, was having a Christmas party before they leave for the holidays and she invited everyone including Gaara, who knew that no one had invited him to a party since kindergarten and she also had a crush on since then. But he seems not to notice her.

Nae walks up to him with her knees trembling.

"Gaara, would you like to come to my Christmas party, everyone's invited." Nae said as she handed him the invitation, blushing.

Gaara looked at her which made her blush even more, making her turn red.

I-I-I know that you haven't been to a party since you were a kid, so I thought…" Gaara cut her off before she continued.

"When's the party?" Gaara said

"Huh?"

"When is the party?"

"8:00, my house."

Gaara took the invitation that she gave him and leaned towards her and looked in her eyes. Nae was turning bright red and almost fainted.

"I'll be there." Gaara said as the wind blew through his red hair. The scenery made all the girls blush and faint.

THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

So far, Gaara was just leaning on a wall, away from everybody. Nae couldn't help but look at him, constantly.

"Everyone, gather in a circle around the table." Said Sakura as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"We're going to play 1 hour and 30 minutes in heaven."

Everyone got into a circle and there were 2 hats in the middle of the table with cards in them, one hat was for the girls and the other for the boys.

"Here's how it goes. Everyone grab a card from the hat and as you can see, there is a marking on it. Who ever has the same symbol as you do, you both go into the bedroom and make-out for 7 minutes. That's why it's called 1 hour and 30 minutes in heaven. And don't worry, we got two hats so the same genders wouldn't like….well, you know what I'm trying to say." Sakura said as she and Ino were passing out the cards to everyone.

Nae had a heart on hers but the question is who has the same card as she does. Millions of thought raced through her head asking, 'what if it's Gaara or someone else.

Sakura: "Okay, I have a smiley face.

Sasuke: "Yes, I have the same one."

Sakura: "Ya, I get to make out with Sasuke!"

Ino: "NOW WAIT JUST THE DAMN MINUTE. YOU CHEATED SAKURA. I WANTED TO MAKE OUT WITH SASUKE!!"

Sakura: "GET OVER IT INO!!"

Sasuke: Plus, you're making out with Choji."

Ino: "WHAT, YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH THAT EATING MACHINE?"

Sasuke and Sakura: "That's exactly what we're saying."

Nae was very nervous and thinking it could be someone that she doesn't like or doesn't know very well at all, then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Nae, it's your turn. What symbol do you have?" Sakura said as she looked at her with suspense.

"Huh, oh a red heart with wings." She said.

"Which boy has the red heart with the wings on it?!" Sakura yelled

Every boy in the room looked to see if they had the same card as she does because every one knows that Nae was the cutest girl in the whole school and this made her very nervous yet anxious to know who had her card.

"I do." A voice said from within the crowd of boys

"Wh-who said that,?" Nae asked with worries on her face. "Show yourself"

As the crowd cleared the path for the person who had the same symbol that she had. As the path of the last few clear, there, stood the one who had the same marking as her. Nae was shocked about who she saw. It was Gaara! Nae never would have thought it would be him but at the same time, hoped that it would be him.

"I have her symbol."Gaara said as he held up the card to show everyone. This made Nae blush to bright red and nervous because she never kissed a boy that she liked almost all her life that she known him.

"Okay in the room you go and remember, you have to stay in there for 7 minutes."Ino said as she closed the door behind them.

THE KISS THAT WAS MEANT TO BE

All they could do is just standing there, opposite from each other and look at the ground, quietly. Obviously, they couldn't stop looking at each other which made her blush even more. Gaara blushed a little bit too.

"Nae,"

"Y-Yea?" she said in a surprising voice."

"I have this weird in the pit of my stomach, do you know if it's love?"

"Well I don't know. It depends on who you're in love with."

Gaara walked slowly towards her and sat next to her.

"You sure?" Gaara said in a deep voice

"I guess so." Nae said as she blushed as he got closer and closer to her as they looked at each other. Nae looked away.

"Well then, I'm in love with you. Ever since Elementary, you were the first girl that I'd ever liked in my whole life." Gaara said with a passionate voice, drawing her closer to him. She looked away

"I felt the same way, but it seemed like you never notice me."

"I do, but it also seemed like you don't notice me."

"I guess we both have something in common." Nae giggled as she said this.

"Yea, guess you're right." Gaara smiled

"But should know something because if I told any of my friends, I don't know what they'll think of it." Nae was sad and wanted to get it off of her chest.

"What?" Gaara said with concerned in his voice

"It's nothing"

"Why?" he asked

"Because of my monster."

"Heh, you're monster won't object to my monster believe me," He said as he tried to comfort her.

"Gaara please," Nae said looking away.

"What is it that makes you look away?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nae said keeping her gaze from him.

"Alright then I'll make you look at me," He said putting his index finger under her chin and turning her head to his, she was crying now, and he just hugged her, and she hugged him back, she was very sad today her demon was acting up. It gave her mood swings. When it did, she broke the hug and she kissed him softly and passionately, it took him a while before he kissed her back making it sweet, and gentle.

She smiled in the kiss and played with his hair, as his hands rested on her waist. Nae bent backward and Gaara followed her, until she was lying on the bed with him on top of her, still kissing her. He kissed down her jaw-line to her neck and found her sensitive spot right off the bat and started nipping and sucking seductively at hit. She moaned, and she also let out a pleasing sigh as his hands caressed her leg, and moving upward until she gently pushed him off.

Not here Gaara," Nae said. "Alright," He said." Gaara, how long did we have?" she asked."An hour," He said."Really well," she said smiling.He kissed her again, and she melted as he kissed her stomach, and then he moved her shirt up until the bottom of her bra was showing and he kissed underneath that when the door opened they was in that position.

"Times...Holy Crap, you guys Gaara got some!" Sasuke yelled

"Wow Gaara I didn't know you could do that," Kankuro said.

"You go girl!" Sakura and Ino yelled

Nae smacked all of them over the head for interrupting her and Gaara's beautiful moment.

Gaara glared at them as she pulled down her shirt. She had a dark blush on her face, and Gaara teleported them both to the roof top and he kissed her forehead and said,

"Will you be my girl, I mean I don't know love but what I experienced it might've been love," He said.

"I hope so Gaara for I never knew love not even once at all, and that's the truth I thought I no one could ever feel that way towards me, you are the one and only one to make me feel this way." she said resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the full moon.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's First Love

By: chichi1415

THE INVITATION

Gaara Sukichi, a former straight A, high school student of Shirokin High School, has been very popular in all his years of school, but is also quiet, sensitive, lonesome and very handsome. Girls who asked Gaara out were rejected and hearts were tarnished. The boys of his school have been picking fights with him because they're jealous of his popularity with the girls and the boys' girlfriends. Gaara's life so far has been miserable and full of sadness. He lives with his grandmother, a mile away from the school. Nae Miyazawa, (me) who was one of the girls, was having a Christmas party before they leave for the holidays and she invited everyone including Gaara, who knew that no one had invited him to a party since kindergarten and she also had a crush on since then. But he seems not to notice her.

Nae walks up to him with her knees trembling.

"Gaara, would you like to come to my Christmas party, everyone's invited." Nae said as she handed him the invitation, blushing.

Gaara looked at her which made her blush even more, making her turn red.

I-I-I know that you haven't been to a party since you were a kid, so I thought…" Gaara cut her off before she continued.

"When's the party?" Gaara said

"Huh?"

"When is the party?"

"8:00, my house."

Gaara took the invitation that she gave him and leaned towards her and looked in her eyes. Nae was turning bright red and almost fainted.

"I'll be there." Gaara said as the wind blew through his red hair. The scenery made all the girls blush and faint.

THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

So far, Gaara was just leaning on a wall, away from everybody. Nae couldn't help but look at him, constantly.

"Everyone, gather in a circle around the table." Said Sakura as everyone looked at her with confusion.

"We're going to play 1 hour and 30 minutes in heaven."

Everyone got into a circle and there were 2 hats in the middle of the table with cards in them, one hat was for the girls and the other for the boys.

"Here's how it goes. Everyone grab a card from the hat and as you can see, there is a marking on it. Who ever has the same symbol as you do, you both go into the bedroom and make-out for 7 minutes. That's why it's called 1 hour and 30 minutes in heaven. And don't worry, we got two hats so the same genders wouldn't like….well, you know what I'm trying to say." Sakura said as she and Ino were passing out the cards to everyone.

Nae had a heart on hers but the question is who has the same card as she does. Millions of thought raced through her head asking, 'what if it's Gaara or someone else.

Sakura: "Okay, I have a smiley face.

Sasuke: "Yes, I have the same one."

Sakura: "Ya, I get to make out with Sasuke!"

Ino: "NOW WAIT JUST THE DAMN MINUTE. YOU CHEATED SAKURA. I WANTED TO MAKE OUT WITH SASUKE!!"

Sakura: "GET OVER IT INO!!"

Sasuke: Plus, you're making out with Choji."

Ino: "WHAT, YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH THAT EATING MACHINE?"

Sasuke and Sakura: "That's exactly what we're saying."

Nae was very nervous and thinking it could be someone that she doesn't like or doesn't know very well at all, then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Nae, it's your turn. What symbol do you have?" Sakura said as she looked at her with suspense.

"Huh, oh a red heart with wings." She said.

"Which boy has the red heart with the wings on it?!" Sakura yelled

Every boy in the room looked to see if they had the same card as she does because every one knows that Nae was the cutest girl in the whole school and this made her very nervous yet anxious to know who had her card.

"I do." A voice said from within the crowd of boys

"Wh-who said that,?" Nae asked with worries on her face. "Show yourself"

As the crowd cleared the path for the person who had the same symbol that she had. As the path of the last few clear, there, stood the one who had the same marking as her. Nae was shocked about who she saw. It was Gaara! Nae never would have thought it would be him but at the same time, hoped that it would be him.

"I have her symbol."Gaara said as he held up the card to show everyone. This made Nae blush to bright red and nervous because she never kissed a boy that she liked almost all her life that she known him.

"Okay in the room you go and remember, you have to stay in there for 7 minutes."Ino said as she closed the door behind them.

THE KISS THAT WAS MEANT TO BE

All they could do is just standing there, opposite from each other and look at the ground, quietly. Obviously, they couldn't stop looking at each other which made her blush even more. Gaara blushed a little bit too.

"Nae,"

"Y-Yea?" she said in a surprising voice."

"I have this weird in the pit of my stomach, do you know if it's love?"

"Well I don't know. It depends on who you're in love with."

Gaara walked slowly towards her and sat next to her.

"You sure?" Gaara said in a deep voice

"I guess so." Nae said as she blushed as he got closer and closer to her as they looked at each other. Nae looked away.

"Well then, I'm in love with you. Ever since Elementary, you were the first girl that I'd ever liked in my whole life." Gaara said with a passionate voice, drawing her closer to him. She looked away

"I felt the same way, but it seemed like you never notice me."

"I do, but it also seemed like you don't notice me."

"I guess we both have something in common." Nae giggled as she said this.

"Yea, guess you're right." Gaara smiled

"But should know something because if I told any of my friends, I don't know what they'll think of it." Nae was sad and wanted to get it off of her chest.

"What?" Gaara said with concerned in his voice

"It's nothing"

"Why?" he asked

"Because of my monster."

"Heh, you're monster won't object to my monster believe me," He said as he tried to comfort her.

"Gaara please," Nae said looking away.

"What is it that makes you look away?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nae said keeping her gaze from him.

"Alright then I'll make you look at me," He said putting his index finger under her chin and turning her head to his, she was crying now, and he just hugged her, and she hugged him back, she was very sad today her demon was acting up. It gave her mood swings. When it did, she broke the hug and she kissed him softly and passionately, it took him a while before he kissed her back making it sweet, and gentle.

She smiled in the kiss and played with his hair, as his hands rested on her waist. Nae bent backward and Gaara followed her, until she was lying on the bed with him on top of her, still kissing her. He kissed down her jaw-line to her neck and found her sensitive spot right off the bat and started nipping and sucking seductively at hit. She moaned, and she also let out a pleasing sigh as his hands caressed her leg, and moving upward until she gently pushed him off.

Not here Gaara," Nae said. "Alright," He said." Gaara, how long did we have?" she asked."An hour," He said."Really well," she said smiling.He kissed her again, and she melted as he kissed her stomach, and then he moved her shirt up until the bottom of her bra was showing and he kissed underneath that when the door opened they was in that position.

"Times...Holy Crap, you guys Gaara got some!" Sasuke yelled

"Wow Gaara I didn't know you could do that," Kankuro said.

"You go girl!" Sakura and Ino yelled

Nae smacked all of them over the head for interrupting her and Gaara's beautiful moment.

Gaara glared at them as she pulled down her shirt. She had a dark blush on her face, and Gaara teleported them both to the roof top and he kissed her forehead and said,

"Will you be my girl, I mean I don't know love but what I experienced it might've been love," He said.

"I hope so Gaara for I never knew love not even once at all, and that's the truth I thought I no one could ever feel that way towards me, you are the one and only one to make me feel this way." she said resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the full moon.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
